4 Clans
This is gonna get confusing Basically, there are 4 Clans, ThunderClan, ShadowClan, RiverClan, and WindClan. You can ask to join and you'll be randomly selected for a Clan (I know, it'd be more fun to choose, but it'd be hard to have them be totally even.) These Clans will elect their leader, deputy, and medicine cat (via a Strawpoll) and participate in some fun activities that I am yet to figure out completely. One of the major aspects of the Clans is war. We'll do things quite differently, although a fight to the death WOULD be fun. If the leader wishes too, a Clan can challenge another one to a competition. It's highly recommended you consult with your Clanmates before doing this, though. The theme will be designed by StarClan, AKA me and anyone else who wants to help organize all this Clan stuff. It can be anything, from character design to art to writing. A few examples: *Character Design - Design a realistic villain backstory, personality, and design. *Art - Draw your favorite scene of your Clan from the books. *Writing - Write a short, funny story about a cat who wants to make their own Clan. These will be more varied and creative in the actual competitions, and it'll be evenly spread so there's no favor toward artists or writers. The Clans will submit entries to the contest and the first, second, and third placers will gain points for their Clan. The winning Clan will gain a 'Clan Point', and the Clans can compete to see who has the most Clan Points. There'll probably be a blog post every so often with the current stats on Clan Points, and Clans can make alliances in battles. They must be evenly matched, so if WindClan and ThunderClan choose to ally together, they can't just fight RiverClan; RiverClan must ally with ShadowClan if they want to fight. Of course, battle is only one of the many parts of Clan life. The Clans can organize much of this themselves, but there'll be other fun stuff within the Clans. There can be a roleplay for the four Clans, joint Clan fanfictions, all sorts of fun stuff. I'm yet to figure out most of this, but I'm open to suggestions! These Clans will probably either be based on the Wikia or on secret pages. Maybe both, because Wikia is more convenient while even those without Wikia can access secret pages. I might let the leaders organize that as well. I dunno, it's all up in the air at this point. I'll try to make it accessible to anyone I can on the Blog, though. If you'd like to sign up for this, submit this form below. Again, you'll just be counted off to ensure all the Clans are equal and fair. The actual Clans will start on July 22nd, but you can join the Clans later on. I'm not sure if Clan-switching will be allowed or how new members' (after the 22nd) Clans will be chosen, but I can figure that out later. Anyway, here's the form! -- (Warrior) Name: Description: -- I hope people join and have fun with this, and happy Clanning! (that is definitely not a word)